


Shoelaces From the Prez

by TheLadyOfFangorn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alec is very done with everything, Crack, Eliot introduces parker to tumblr, Family Feels, Multi, Parker discovers tumblr, Tumblr, the ot3 as adorable family, the shoelaces post makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfFangorn/pseuds/TheLadyOfFangorn
Summary: Parker discovers Tumblr, much to Hardison's horror. Eliot is a smug annoying bastard who's definitely contributing to Parker's delinquency.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Shoelaces From the Prez

“I like your shoelaces.”  
Hardison automatically looked down at his feet underneath the desk, then frowned. He was wearing pull on shoes today- no laces. “Mama, what are you talking ‘bout?”  
Parker leaned forward over the back of couch, staring at him without blinking. _“I like your shoelaces,” _she said, slower this time. He couldn’t understand what she meant, but that was normal. Not many people understood how Parker thought- he was an exception to the rule most of the time, but not today, apparently. “I still ain’t wearin’ shoelaces,” he said. She rolled her eyes, huffing. “You’re supposed to say _‘I got them from the President’ _!”  
Hardison’s blood ran cold. He knew those phrases- oh no. No no no no, no! This couldn’t be happening. Parker and…that? The redheaded stepchild of social media sites? This was a recipe for even more chaos than normally followed the little blond thief around.   
“Parker,” he said slowly, swiveling his chair to face her full on. “Have you been on social media again?”   
She just smiled, the wide, slightly manic smile that usually preceded protests and shouts of “Dammit, Parker!” from the rest of the team.   
Hardison facepalmed- both mentally and literally. From behind his hand, he mumbled “Did you go on Tumblr?” He feared the answer to that question, but he had to know.   
“Yes!” was the shrill, happy reply. Then she was off on a tangent, with no further prompting. “There’s so many funny things there! There’s instructions for how to get away with murder, and how to pick locks- only really simple ones though.”  
Eliot walked in, smartphone in hand. “Hey, you see that post about the thing called Superwholock? Man, those guys are nuts.”   
Alec seriously considered beating his head against a wall. Or better yet, against Lucille 2.0. “Don’t tell me you showed Tumblr to Eliot!” he groaned.   
Eliot grinned at him, that little smirk he got whenever he was having fun annoying Hardison. “More like Eliot showed Tumblr to Parker,” he said.   
Alec gave him a deadpan look.   
“What? It’s a decent way to keep up with low-level contacts since nobody ever puts it on any ‘check site history’ lists.”   
Hardison shook his head, getting up. “I’m outta here. Y’all have fun with your freaky fandoms and that… blue hellhole.” He missed the high five behind his back, between hitter and thief, as he stomped out to find an annoyance-free zone from which to organize his latest D&D campaign.____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work in this fandom, but I hope to be writing more in the near future.   
> Many thanks to aceofwhump.tumblr.com for reading through it for me!   
> Come scream about our thieving fam with me on Tumblr- theladyoffangorn.tumblr.com  
> <3 if you're reading this, you're amazing and loved.


End file.
